Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Pemandangan yang menyedihkan ini telah kau ubah menjadi cahaya. Semuanya terasa nyata, namun hatiku remuk redam ketika ternyata... for #IamCrack2016, SonGen. First fanfic for One-Punch Man Indonesia.


**Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : One-Punch Man © ONE-sensei & Yusuke Murata-sensei. Yukira tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Note : disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Kalafina – Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku karena Yukira terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut untuk menulis fanfic ini.**

Aloha! Kali ini, Yukira mempersembahkan fanfic buat para penghuni fandom OPM Indonesia! Semoga suka dengan ceritanya.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Aku berjalan di sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah, walaupun keindahan ini belum seberapa dibandingkan surga, tetapi aku sangat menikmatinya dalam kesendirian.

Di tengah hembusan angin yang hangat, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Genos."

Aku pun menoleh, itu suara Sonic, satu-satunya teman masa kecilku. Aku terkejut ketika melihatnya, apakah aku bermimpi? Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak bermimpi. Ini kenyataan! Aku bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilku yang menghilang setelah insiden _cyborg_ gila menyerang kota tempat kami tinggal empat tahun silam.

Air mataku mulai mengalir, apa? Aku menangis? Sejak kapan aku yang sekarang seorang _cyborg_ bisa menangis? Bukankah _cyborg_ itu tak memiliki perasaan? Tetapi... kehangatan yang sudah lama tak kudapatkan mendekapku secara perlahan-lahan.

"Genos, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" Sonic tersenyum. "Seperti anak kecil saja." Aku cemberut dan segera mengusap air mata dengan tangan besiku.

"Aku cuma terharu karena akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kau tahu itu?"

"Hahaha, kau tak berubah rupanya."

* * *

Kami berjalan bersama di padang bunga ini sambil menumpahkan isi hati masing-masing. Tetapi, aku diam saja sambil meneteskan air mata yang terus mengalir bak permata-permata mungil yang berjatuhan.

"Genos, daritadi kau menangis terus. Apa sisi manusiamu telah kembali?" tanya Sonic.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bahagia." Jawabku setenang mungkin.

Sonic terdiam sejenak, lalu berjalan lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi menyebrangi sungai." Hanya itu yang kudengar dari mulutnya.

* * *

Kami telah sampai di jembatan dimana kami selalu menghabiskan waktu senja ketika kecil.

"Hei Sonic." Panggilku.

"Apa?" sahut Sonic.

"Apakah tempat ini hanyalah mimpi belaka?"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini?" Sonic terheran. "Ini bukanlah mimpi, ini nyata. Dunia ini adalah wujud dari perasaan kita sewaktu kecil. Oh ayolah! Sejak dulu kau selalu memimpikan dunia yang indah seperti cahaya kan?"

Aku mematung, tak percaya dengan perkataan Sonic barusan. Jadi ini tidak mimpi? Tetapi... ini terlalu indah hingga aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Inikah bayangan kehidupanku jika aku masih bersama Sonic?

Di tengah kebingunganku, Sonic memeluk punggungku. Aku terdiam sejenak, tetapi tanganku membalasnya dengan memegang tangan kanannya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, kan?" tanya Sonic lembut. Aku menggangguk.

Perlahan, Sonic melepas tubuhnya dari punggungku. Aku menoleh, kulihat tubuh Sonic mulai memudar. Refleks, air mataku kembali mengalir sambil berusaha memegang tangan Sonic

"Sonic!" pekikku akhirnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Maaf kawan, tapi inilah saatnya bagiku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku menyayangimu..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sonic akhirnya menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

"SONIC!"

* * *

"SONIC!" aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin, air mata masih tersisa di pelupuk mataku.

"Genos? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Saitama- _sensei_ yang berada di sampingku.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman kecilku." Jawabku. "Tetapi... dia sudah mati..." mataku kembali basah dengan air mata. Bagiku, mimpi semalam adalah mimpi yang indah sekaligus membuat patah hati. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bertemu dengan Sonic lalu dia menghilang secepat kilat.

"Genos, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu merindu teman kecilmu." Saitama- _sensei_ menepuk bahuku. "Dia takkan pernah kembali lagi ke dunia ini."

"Tapi, hanya dia sahabat setiaku."

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah mati." Sahut Saitama- _sensei._ "Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendoakannya agar dia bahagia di atas sana. Sonic pasti tidak mau melihat sahabat kecilnya sedih terus-menerus. Jadi, belajarlah menerima kepergian."

Aku menggangguk sambil mengusap air mataku. Saitama- _sensei_ benar juga, aku tak boleh sedih terus-terusan. Aku harus _move on_ dan memulai hidup baruku sebagai seorang _hero_ level S bersama Saitama- _sensei._

"Genos, kita keluar kamar yuk. Sarapan sudah siap." Saitama- _sensei_ keluar dari kamarku.

"Ah, Baik." Aku menyusul Saitama- _sensei_ keluar.

Hidup ini bagaikan roda yang berputar, ada kalanya kita bertemu orang baru dan ada pula waktunya kita harus kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Namun, kau tak boleh merasa sedih dan terpuruk terus menerus ketika kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita karena itu hanya membuat kita depresi. Depresi tak boleh dipelihara, tetapi harus dihilangkan dari pikiran kita dan mulai menata hidup baru dengan harapan baru. Hidup ini panjang, kawan. Banyak orang yang menyayangi kita, jadi jangan terlalu terpusat kepada satu orang saja. Ya kan, Sonic? Meskipun kau telah tiada, tetapi kau akan selalu bersamaku seperti cahaya terang yang mengubah air mataku menjadi seperti permata, berkilau dan selalu memancarkan pesonanya kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hari ini, aku boleh saja bersedih. Tetapi, mulai besok, aku akan selalu tersenyum dan tersenyum, menikmati kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan bersama Saitama- _sensei_ dan teman-teman seperjuanganku sesama _hero._

~ End ~

 **Banzaiiii! Akhirnya fanfic Yukira untuk challenge I am Crack 2016 selesai! Terima kasih untuk peyelenggara event ini karena sukses bikin aku baperan pas nulisnya *peluk peyelenggara*. Oh iya, judul fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kalafina yang jadi soundtrack anime Kara no Kyoukai movie 2 (kebetulan Kajiura-sensei juga yang nangani musiknya). Maaf kalo feelnya kurang terasa, abisnya Yukira ngetik bagian tengah dan terakhirnya di sekolah, mana batere lappy lo bat gegara dipake buat ngetik tugas PPkn + Yukira curi-curi waktu buat ngetik pas pelajaran Bahasa Arab (mana sempat ketahuan pula T.T).**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
